Tara Rum Pum
by seaweedbrain735
Summary: When ever we are sad, whenever we are glum, we will always hum Tara Rum Pum, . Or at least that's what Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase always told there kids. Percy Jackson was as his kid's and wife said, "the best father, best husband, and... best racer. But after a horrible racing accident they are left with nothing. what else to do but keep moving on? Better sum inside.


**Summary****: Whenever we are said, whenever there is sadness, whenever we are glum, we will always smile we will always hum; "Tara Rum Pum, Tara Rum Pum, Tara Rum Pum." Or at least that's what Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase always told their kid's. Percy Jackson is as his kid's and wife say; the best father, best husband, and best...racer! Percy was a racer, but after a horrible accident, they are left with nothing but each other, left with only there love for each other. What else can they do but keep moving forward? **

**Join them as they celebrate life like never before, TARA RUM PUM.**

* * *

**Hi, so this story is based of of the Bollywood Indian movie Tara Rum Pum (My friend forced me to watch a bunch of Bollywood movies...) But it honestly it is a must watch, you just might need English subtitles like me... ALSO WATCH THE TRAILER...**

**I don't own the PJO series... OR the movie Tara Rum Pum...**

_ ~It's easier to go down a hill then up it, but the view is much better at the top.-Henry Ward Beecher~_

**Princess's or Thalia's** **Pov:**

People were finding seats in the large stadium, buying snacks and placing bets. Pit crew's were getting cars ready, making sure things were in set, Fan girls were crowding there favorite racers getting pictures and autographs. Interviews were being given. Cars wee being checked Sellers were making a profit on shirts and caps that they sold. Fans lining up in specific sections in the crowd depending who they were rooting for. cars with red, blue, and white flags on them drove along the track before the race started. Racers smirked at each other as if ready to pummel them. They looked at newbies as if looking at a new snack.

Hi, my name is Thalia, but my family calls me princess with love. Do you want to meet my family? Nico, we all call him champ the two of us fight all thew time, but I love him the most. Mama, the best best mama in the world. Papa calls her shona, how sweet! Papa! the whole world calls him PJ. Papa pampers us a lot. He is the best father, the best husband, and the best... racer!

The area I was in had many people crowded in a big yet contained space. Suddenly the chanting started, "PJ, PJ, PJ!" Signs were raised some saying "Root For PJ!" or "PJ The Terminator!" I and only two other people, my mother and brother were cheering the loudest! Why? Well, that would be simple, because my dad was walking through that tunnel, ready to race. "PJ, PJ, PJ" my brother Champ chanted, while he ran his toy car that was identical to my dad's real racing Chevrolet.

My mom sat a little way apart with a set of hand drums and she played whiled chanting with the crowd, "PJ!" It seemed a majority of the crowd was chanting for dad! as he walked out his face appeared on the jumbo screen, a small smile on his face. he looked around and his gaze finally settled on mom, Champ, and I. His smile got even bigger and he started his way to his team.

**Pj's pov:**

I walked through the tunnel, helmet in my hand, the crowd cheering my name. Smiling I walked out, I stopped and looked around, the crowd burst into cheers. I smiled at took a deep breath. I looked through the crowd really only looking for my smile got even bigger as I saw them. My face was on the jumbo screen, and I seemed to look proud, happiness rolling off of me.

**Princess's or Thalia's POV:**

This is my father, the whole world calls him PJ, and he is the best racer in the world! Do you want to know how he became the best, best racer in the world?

**Story: (place: New York)**

_Papa began his racing career in a stadium, not as a racer, but as a tire changer. He was one of the fastest tire changers there. Papa's parents died when he was still in school, he had to drop out and start working. And so he became a tire changer on a racing team. The fastest tire changer in the world, with the biggest dream. Snow white was helped by the seven dwarves, and papa was helped by mamma, papa became a racer from a tire changer after he met mamma._

_It's a very funny story... _

_One day papa was going somewhere, and as usual he was late! Bad habit. Papa has just one, he never plans anything and that's why he is always late. Papa ran over to a taxi and opened the drivers seat door. "What?!" The man in the driver seat protested, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and had been sitting there on his break reading a newspaper when papa had opened the door. "Hey what the hell, the man trailed off as he looked at papa. "Hey your Greek!" the man said as he was a Greek to._

_"Where do you want to go?" he asked. 50th and Broadway, but the thing is.. He was cut off by the man who had remembered that this guy had opened the driver seat door, "Hey listen, what are you fresh off the boat? just arrived? In america, the driver sits in the front and... (Papa had pulled out a hundred dollar bill. ooooooo, gods, i'm seeing a hundred dollars for the first time in one and a half months.  
_

_"Listen," Papa said, "the fare from here to Broadway is twenty dollars, you can keep the rest if you let me drive." (When papa is in a rush he only trusts one person behind the wheel...himself. Even if it takes a hundred dollars instead of twenty The Driver turned his head in thought, "Do you have a licence " he asked. Papa nodded his head, "Yes." _

_"Okay," the guy snatched the bill, "hop in, but drive carefully. I'm the only cabbie in New York who hasn't received a ticket; until now. _

_Get it?"_

_"Got it" _

_At that moment a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes opened the door and said, "Columbia University 1 16th Broadway." The guy turned around, "The cab is occupied mam," he said. The girl pulled out an earphone and said, "What?" "Oh I don't have time for this," he said as he pulled out and started driving!_

**I will continue the story in the next chapter! hehehe review and tell me waht you think so far. sorry it's so short, I wanted to post this today and I have to go. Tell me if you like it or not:) I will try to get longer chapters in next time.:} Review!**


End file.
